The way it should have ended
by PaulMamasboy.2
Summary: I don't like twilight. So this is for all the haters out there. The story is based on the second book when they meet the voltori. Rated t for extreme violence. Warning: has very gory parts. If you like twilight, don't read this. If you are under 12, don't read this. If you are easily scared, don't read this. Don't say I didn't warn you! REVEIW DAM IT!
1. The first to go

**Edward pov**

Slam! I heard my head slam on the ground, I felt my skin crack across my face. I tried to push up, but he was holding me down. I could hear Belle in the back of my head, screaming to let me go. I looked at the guy holding me down, he showed no mercy. He lifted my head, I was in able to move. I soon felt an unbearable pain on my neck. A man was pulling my head off. I gave a scream. Bella screamed, "stop! Please! Please stop! Stop!" She screamed until the voltori stopped. The pain in my neck stopped, but the cracks in my neck never stopped growing. "Kill me! Kill me! Don't kill Edward kill me! I can't live without him!" She screamed this over and over again until aro came to her. "You would sacrifice your self, for a monster like myself? A cold hearted killer?" Belle nodded her head, she was starting to cry. "I'm in love with him, please, don't hurt him, I'll take the punishment, just don't hurt Edward" by now she had tears running down her cheek. I tried to move out of my head lock, but all it did was make to cracks increase their speed. The pain came back, it was unbearable. Aro came to Belle, his fangs began to expand as he got closer. I couldn't move with the grip the guard was giving me. I tried to speak, but all I could say was "Bella. . . No!. . ." When the words left my mouth,bathe guard gave a slight tug to my head, I gave a scream of pain. Bella said before Aro could reach her "if you kill me, please don't kill Edward" just as Aro's fangs brushed her neck, Alice was escorted by guards into the room. Aro looked up. "Alice, welcome!" Before he could continue, Alice said "I have proof that the human won't be a problem, she will become a vampire, let me show you." She held out her hand. I read her mind. I could see Bella and I running. Bella was in the lead. As we both pasted the sunlight, we sparked like diamonds, Bella was a vampire.

Aro looked at Alice, "how do I know this is not a trick? The boy shows no interest of turning her." Alice was speechless. I wished and hoped she could back me up. She had nothing. " well, that is a shame" he walked past guards and waved his hand. They got up and held Alice in place. He walked to belle, "now, where were we?" He gave a devilish smile and attacked her.

 **Aro pov**

It has been so long since I have feed on my own. Normally, blood would be brought to me, but this petty human walked in all by herself. I ran at her, to her I would be a blur, be me, I slowly jogged. With a jump, I tackled her to the ground. I could faintly heard Edward and Alice yell and plead me to stop, but I paid no attention. I ripped at her arm, making the hand fly off. I licked the blood from my hand and hers. When I finished the heavenly liquid, I licked it from the floor. Through all this time, Bella was screaming. I dug my hands into her chest. When I removed my hand, her throat came with it. Her screaming was silenced, I licked my hand and shoved my fangs into the hole. All I can think about is the blood, the wine made by the devil to drunken the strong with the sweet liquid. When I removed my face, it was covered in blood. Edward and Alice we're still pleading their pointless pleads. I looked down at Bella, her eyes weak from pain and loss of blood. They stared into what was left of my soul, pleading me to stop the pain. The eyes gave me unease. I used my now clean hand to ripe out her eyes. Bella gave a whistle, like she was trying to scream. Edward yelled "NO! DAM YOU! DAM YOU ARO! SHE DID NOTHING TO DESERVE THIS! WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS TO AN INNOCENT?" Edward showing signs that I haven't seen since the French revolution. We can't have another blood bath like that. He will have to die too.


	2. Dead-ward (Edward)

**Edward pov:**

After watching the horrid sight presented by Aro, I lost it and yelled at him. I don't even remember what I said to him, but it upset him. He looked to a guard and made a hand gesture to him. I read his mind to see what it meant. He commanded the guard to "kill him"! He was going to kill me! And I know I will never see Bella again, Before or after death. I wanted my last thoughts to be of her, but pain was taking over my mind.

They were killing me slowly. All I could hear was the memory of Bella's scream, and a distant sob from Alice. They were pulling my fingers of, one at a time. With fragments of myself being pulled off, smoke was erupting from my holes. I couldn't see for the smoke, I couldn't think for the pain, I couldn't hear for I had no ears, but I felt Aro was saying something to me. A sudden pain exploded from my chest. Someone had shoved there hand into where my heart would be. I couldn't see them, but their thoughts only wanted me to die.

 **Aro pov:**

It is such a shame that such a talented vampire had given himself the punishment of death. The voltori could make good use of him. He is a strange one to kill though, he was silent through his slow, painful death. I watched in awe as my men tutored him. But the silence was unsettling, the only thing that would break it would be Alice's sobbing. I found this strange, through my 3000 years, **_(a.n, I actually looked this up! Feel proud of me!)_** I had never seen a vampire showing such emotions for another being. A soulless being should not show such emotions. I motioned for a guard to silence her. They grabbed her by the hair and lifted her head up. I would prefer to keep her alive, to let her join the volturi but, one can hope.

As I continued to wacht Edwards touture, I realised he was still thinking of Bella. As much as I would like to see him die slowly, I know that he will die thinking of the human who got him here. I could spare his miserable life and let him live knowing that it is his fault that his Bella is dead, or I could finish him a little quicker then planned. I walked up to him, he did not notice. I whispered to what what left of his ears "see Edward, this is why vampires and humans, don't mix. If only the Cullen's had taught you that." I shoved my hand through his chest, where a heart would be if he had one. He gave a gasp of pain. He collapsed onto the ground and started to groan. Smoke and ash was erupting from the hole in his chest. I bent down and grabbed his hand to read his mind. His thoughts slowly moving from the thought of the petty human to the thought of death and pain. "Let's see what's going on inside your head shall we?" I said to him. I started to tear, piece by piece skin from his head, slowly and painfully uncovering the skull beneath it. He started to scream, he jerked and tried desperately to get away, but the guards where holding him down. When his skull was fully visible, he started to go stiff, I could feel what was left of his soul was leaving, but not with out a fight "Edward? Don't you want to die? Don't you want to see your beloved Bella again?" As I said this to him, I thought of how obvious it was that I was telling a lie, but Edward soon gave up the fight. He finally became stiff on the floor, Alice muffled a sob and collapsed on the ground. "Burn his remains, we do not need trophies." As I said this to the guards, they ran off and came back with a large torch. They brought the flame close to the body and the flames were soon licking at the sides, quickly breaking it down to ash. I looked over to Alice, she was trying to hide her horror and cries with out success. "Now Alice, do not cry, these people were rule breakers. But we still have on more thing to deal with."

* * *

 ** _I have a poll open to decide what will happens to Alice! Remember to vote!_**


End file.
